The present invention relates to an air compression system, and more particularly to a type thereof in which compressed air produced by an air compressor is accumulated in a compressed air accumulator, the compressed air being supplied to a pneumatically operated tool such as a pneumatically driven nail gun.
A conventional air compression system is provided with a compressed air accumulator. The accumulator must have a large internal volume to maintain a stable supply of compressed air. This requirement increases when the pneumatically operated tool used with the air compression system consumes large volumes of compressed air. With such a tool, an internal volume as large as possible is required in order to reduce pressure drop.
On the other hand, if a pneumatically operated tool which does not consume a large volume of compressed air is operated, a compressed air accumulator having a large internal volume is undesirable. This is because a prolonged time is needed for increasing pneumatic pressure to a desired compression level after energization of the air compression system. This waiting or dead time reduces operating or working efficiency of the pneumatically operated tool. In other words, the larger internal volume of the compressed air accumulator requires longer period for providing a desirable air compression level.